St Fairy Tail
by stormdragon16
Summary: The infamous Heartfilia twins are transferred to a new school! Sting, being his usual cocky self watches over his sister like a hawk, and Lucy attracks the attention of a certain few guys. Who will she end up with? Lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! It's another LaxusXlucy, although this time its in a high school enviroment. I hop you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Fairy Tail!**

****On a clear, crisp morning, a certain blonde teenager sat on her porch, depressed. Why? You may ask. It had all started earlier that week.

"WHAT?! MOVING?!" She screamed, startling her family. Her twin brother, Sting, was equally surprised.

"We can't be moving! It's already halfway through the first term! It would be social suicide to move now!" The young man screamed, enraged.

At the other side of the table, their father sighed, exasperated with his childrens antics,whilst their mother looked on worriedly. Jude Heartfilia rose from his chair.

"Children, I know this may trouble you, but it can't be helped. The company was generous enough to give me this promotion, and if we have to move for it, so be it. And, please, no more arguments." He said, already sensing the retaliation the two teens were putting up.

Sting slumped in his chair, defeated, whilst Lucy was silently mourning.

'A new school! What am I going to to?' She thought to her self. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Sting pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. He glared at his father and stalked back to his room,hands deep in his pockets. Lucy looked on with worried eyes, hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You know, dear, this may be good for him. " Layla Heartfilia said towards her daughter. Lucy mearly shrugged and, pushing away from the table just like Sting had(Albeit a bit more gracefully), excused her self to her room for the night.

**_And done!_**** I have a bunch of chapter ideas written down, so all I need to do is type them on here. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	2. this is our new school!

**New chapter! Please review, and enjoy.**

_ (Timeskip to Lucy and Stings first day of school)_

Lucy and Sting gasped. This was their new school? A huge, rusty gate hung loosely on its hinges, and great swooping arches spelled out 'ST. FAIRY TAIL'. Next the the gate, a fairly new intercom was on the brick wall. Sting did the honors of pushing the button. A crackly voice said, "How may I help you today?"

"Uh, we're two new students attending this school." He answered back.

"Oh, yes, just a second please." The voice said , and suddenly the gates swung open, smacking Sting square in the face.

"Damn, I hate this school already." He muttered under his breath. Lucy,giggling silently at her brothers stupidity, helped him up and the two proceeded into the average size brick building.

Once inside, they stood, confused. Where were they supposed to go? At that moment, however, a teacher (or so Lucy assumed) motioned for them to follow her to the headmasters office.

* * *

The headmaster, at the moment, was nervous. He had angered his secretary, and that could never mean anything good.

"Sir! You told me you would stop looking at these dirty magazines!" She screamed, throwing said magazines in the trash.

"Yes, well, I'm quite sorry, Mirajane. It won't happen again. Please stop yelling." Makarov Dreyar was quite a powerful man, standing at only two feet tall. However, his secretary, Mirajane Strauss, was quite scary when angry, so the old man couldn't help but cower in fear as she continued ranting. In between her yelling fits, a knock could be heard at the office door. The teacher that had met the twins in the lobbyopened the door and led the students in. She bowed, and left.

"Ah! Hello! We've been expecting you. Please have a seat, I just have to go over the rules and expectations with you."


	3. introductions

** Hi! I tried to make this chapter longer, I hope you enjoy! Please give me feedback and review!**

****In Stings opinion, the headmasters speech was long and boring. In Lucys opinion, it was inspiring and uplifting.

Makarov had talked about respecting yourself and your family and friends, and that no matter what, you must always do what you believe to be right. Just as he was getting to the part of his speech about bullying and how it was not allowed there, the door burst open. In came a large, well-built man with spikey blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar running down his face. In his hands were three other young men, which he promptly dropped on the floor.

"Old man, I brought them up from homeroom. They were causing trouble." The young man said, looking very bored. Lucy gasped at how dihsrespectful the young man was towards the headmaster, while Sting chuckled lightly.

"Laxus, were they fighting again?" The headmaster questioned, his brow furrowing.

The young man, Laxus, simply answered, "Yup, what else would they be doing." Everyone looked towards the people in question, who were just waking up from being knocked out. The first one, a rosyhairedteen,immediately jumped to his feet, screaming, "Fight me, Laxus!" Laxus did a simple hand chop, and the boy was out cold. Lucy ans Stings eyes widened at how powerful the man was, while the headmastersighed.

"Laxus, please take Natsu, Loked, and Gray back to the classroom with you. I think you've punished them enough." The other two boys, Loke and Gray, then woke up, clutching their heads and groaning. Loke was the first ne to get up fully, but then his eyes widened. In the office sat a beautiful young blonde woman with large, brown eyes.

Loke then go down on one knee, proclaiming, "May I know the name of the beautifulgoddess that sits beforeme?" At this point, he had gently grabbed Lucys hand and was softly kissing it.

Sting, who was sitting next to them, watched this scene with disgust etched on his face. He shovedLokeaway from Lucy,snarling, "Get your hands off my sister if you don't want to get hurt."

Loke rose from the hard wood floor, and dusted the dirt off of his uniform, and prepared to fight. Beforeanything could start, however, Lucy inturrupted.

"Please don't fight with him, Sting. We just got to this school and you're already making trouble." Sting rolled his neck, cracking it, and stood up from his chair slowly." Lucy, that jerk had his hands all over you. I can't help but be angry.

The other man, Loke, had heard the name of the young Lady and quickly went over to her side."Lucy, is it? What a beautiful name befitting of a princess like you." He said, holding her small hands in his. On Lucys face, a blush started to spread across her cheeks. "Please don't do that. Sting will get angry." She muttered, turning her head so that her face was out of his line of sight.

"Ah, but I don't care about that barbarian, for he will only denie our love and keep it from blooming." He said, as suave as ever. However, he did not see the fist quickly coming towards his face, and was quickly knocked out.

Laxus, who had been chatting with his grandfather, took noticed what was happening. When his eyes fell apon the blonde girl, he had to admit, he liked what he saw. She was petite, with nice curves and a very generous chest. Laxus sauntered over to her, passing by Loke and Sting, who were still fighting. Gray had also taken notice of the new students, and was staring intently at Lucy. Lucy, however, was not aware of all the attention she was getting because shewas too involved in watching her twin fight.

Sting was a little taller than her, but he had the same shade of golden-blonde hair. Sting, however, had an almost honey like eye color while Lucys were hazel. When Laxus got close enough to her, he he could see the concern in her eyes as she watched the fight.

' This girl is probably a major softie.' Laxus thought. His suspicions were proven correct when Sting had gotten kicked in the gut by Loke. Sting countered by sweeping his foot under the gingers legs, knocking him down to the ground where his head hit and started to groan. Lucy gasped at this grand finale, and rushed over to her brother.

"Sting! Oh no, you're bleeding!" It was true, already a small trickle of blood came out of the side of his mouth. Sting looked up into his sisters eyes affectionately.

"I'm alright, no need to worry," he said, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Now that guy, on the other hand," he said, pointing towards Loke, "Might be very hurt after the beatdown I just gave him!" Sting said, laughing. Relief washed over Lucys face as she giggled lightly, moving to check on the other boy, much to Stings displeasure. After checking that he was alright, she sent the duo over towards the headmaster, who was now lecturing them. Laxus took this opritunity to inteoduce himself to the blonde. "Yo, blondie, what's your name?" He said gruffly.

"It's Lucy, and don't call me blondie, you're blonde too!" She huffed.

"Whatever, so whats your scedule blondie?" Ignoring the fact that he called her that, sherummaged in her bag and calmly handed it to him. He looked over it before saying, "Good, we have all of our classes together."

**Done! I feel like I did much betteron this one, what do you guys think? Please review and I'll be posting the next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the feedback on this story, it really helps. Please continue to review, and enjoy.**

After everyone had settled down, the headmaster gave Lucy and Sting their uniforms. The girls uniform consisted of a dark blue, pleated skirt with a white shirt covered by a blue blazer. On the left breast pocket of the blazer, a fairy tail insignia was sewn on. The boys uniform consisted of blue pants, a white shirt and a blue blazer, with the insignia in the same place. Lucy and Sting quickly changed in the bathrooms, then pproceeded to their homeroom. The others(Laxus,Gray,Loke, and Natsu) had already gone ahead.

As Lucy and Sting walked down the hallway, Lucy broke the comfortable silence with a question.

"Ne, Sting, do you think we'll have fun here?" She spoke quietly, so as not to disturb the classrooms they passed.

Sting gave his sister a sidewards glance before answering. "Actually, I think we will. I don't think it will be all that bad. Just stay away from that Loke kid, I don't like him!" He poked her playfully. She giggled and poked her brother back. While they were having fun, they almost didn't see the teacher sitting outside of room 2-A.

He looked to be about thirty years old, with short cropped blue hair. He was quite tall, and wore brown slacks, a blue shirt, and some sort of lab coat on, so the twins assumed he taught science.

"Hello, are you two Sting and Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, sir." Lucy answer politely. Sting sniggered at her politeness, while she simply elbowed him in the side.

"Looks like you two have a nice sibling rivalry going on. Although, you two look alike. Are you twins?" He asked. "Ye-" Lucy started to say, but was inturrupted by the classroom door slamming open. A rosy haired boy rolled out, and jumed back up and ran back into the room in less than five seconds.

The teacher merely sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well, my name is Macao Conbolt, but you can call me Macao-sensei. C'mon, time to introduce yourselves to the class. Wait here untill I call you in, OK?" he said, walking into the noisy classroom.

Sting and Lucy both had exceptional hearing, and their ears rang at how loudly Macao-sensei yelled at the students. "Alright you brats, we have two new students today, and I want you to be on your best behavior. And, try not to scare them. You can come in now." He said, directing the last part towards the hallway.


	5. new students!

**Wow! Updating twice in one day? I must really love you guys! But seriously, thanks to all my reviewers and people who favorited this story. I have really big swim meet this weekend, so I'll try to update as much as I can before that. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy looked at her brother, then walked into the classroom first. All of the boys in the class were flabbergasted at how pretty this girl was, and immediately had a blush on their faces, of course, did not go unnoticed by the girls, and some became jealous.

Then, it was their turn to blush, because Sting walked into the room. He sauntered over to his sister protectively. Causually leaning on her shoulder, he put a bored face on and glanced around the room. Macao-sensei opened his mouth to speak. "Brats, this is Lucy and Sting H. Lucy, Sting, do you want to tell us something about yourselves?" He asked.

"U-um," Lucy started, a blush forming on her face. "I love to read and write."

"I like beating up any guy who gets too close to my sister." Sting said, glancing around the room and glaring at the guys.

"Sting." Lucy said softly. "Well," started Macao, " that was... interesting. He said for lack of words. "Sting, I hope you won't be violent during class." he said.

"Don't worry, Macao-sensei, I'll keep him under control." Lucy said, sending a dissaproving glace to Sting. He merely shrugged, as if to say, 'What can you expect?'.

"Well, Lucy, you can go sit over there next to Laxus," the teacher said, pointing towards the back of the class. "And Sting, you can-"

"I'll be sitting next to her." Sting said, already scooting the unlucky student out of their chair. As Lucy and Sting got settled in their chairs, textbooks were passed down the rows. While this was happening, Lucy saw a little note flutter to the floor by her foot. As she bent to pick it up, it unfurled. It said, 'Yo, blondie, you like to read? Nerd.' Immediarely recgonizing his pet name for her, she turned towards Laxus. He smirked, and she puffed out her cheeks and pouted. Laxus found this to be extremely cute, and blushed. Not wanting anyone to see his red face, he covered it withhis large hand.

Lucky for him, no one, especially Lucy saw it. Well, one person saw it, a petite blue haired girl with an orange headband. And she planned to let the new girl know.

**Oh my! Levy is going to stir up some trouble! Please review and favorite!**


	6. The new kids

**Hi! Just got home, so I decided to update. Also,I put a new poll on my profile, so check it out. Enjoy!**

(lunchtime)

"Lucy, I'll be right back. Stay safe!" Sting said jokingly. He sauntered out of the classroom, winking at a few of the girls standing on the way out. Lucy rolled her eyes at her brothers antics. She was used to it, of course. After spending seventeen years with someone, you really get to know them.

Whilst she was thinking, a group of girls approached her. The first one, a petite blue haired girl named Levy got Lucys attention. "Hi, I'm Levy, and this is Erza and Lisanna." She said, motioning towards the red and white haired girls. Lucy looked up from her book at the three.

"Hello there, my name is Lucy. I hope we can become great friends." Levy giggled.

"You don't have to be so formal." Lucy blushed.

"S-sorry. At my old school, we all had to speak formally to one another." Levy giggled again, and Lucys blush darkened.

"Speaking of which, where did you used to go to school?" Erza asked.

"Oh, Sabertooth academy." Lucy answered bluntly. Lisanna gasped.

"Isn't that a place for like super rich kids? Don't tell me you and Sting are..."

"Rich?" Lucy continued. "Yeah, I guess you could call us that." She said, looking embarrassed.

"Wait... why didn't Macao-sensei say your full last name? Why is that?" Erza said with a questioning look. Levys eyes widened. "Didn't he say it started with an H? Could it be that your last name is... don't tell me - Heartfilia?!"

" Please don't let that get in the way of us becoming friends." Lucy said quickly, looking at the faces of the three. Levy studied her.

"So you and Sting are the fabled twins of the Heartfilias? The prince and princess of the kingdom?!" Lisanna gasped and started squealing, and Erza looked ready to pass out. Levy was the complete opposite, jumping up and down in 5 excitement. Lucy motioned for them to be quiet."Please be quiet! I don't think that anyone has realized and I don't want them to! Please quiet down!" The trio quickly composed themselves, while Erza said," I regret hurting someone like that, and a new friend, no less. Please, hit me. I won't feel better otherwise."

Lucy politely declined and offered the girls to eat with her. They happily agreed, and began chattering away.

Sting, who was standing in the doorway, watched this scene with a sad smile on his face. Suddenly, he thought back to that fateful day.

* * *

(Flashback, ten years ago)

It was a fairly sunny day, with few clouds in the sky. Mr. And Mrs. Heartfilia were walking hand in hand, watching their two seven year olds Lucy and Sting. The family had went to the annual flower festival and were currently walking through one of the many festival was held on many of the towns streets and was open to the public.

The streets were lined with all different kinds of flowers of every size, color, and shape. Lucy ran towards her mother and father with Sting trailing closely at her heels. "Mama, Papa! Can I go ahead and look at those flowers?" She asked excitedly, pointing to the next street over.

"Of course, honey. Just be sure to bring Sting and Capricorn with you." Said her father. A man following closely behind the family stepped forwards.

"Sir?"

"Capricorn, could you please follow them and make sure they don't get into any trouble?" Said their mother, Layla.

"Of course, Master, Mistress." Capricorn had been serving the Heartfilias as a bodyguard since before the twins were born, and was very well trusted. With a few long strides, he caught up to the children, who had lready run ahead. While Lucy had stopped to smell some of the flowers, Sting had gotten into a fight with one of the young boys who lived in the town.

Capricorn sighed and ran over towards where the young master was, promptly ending the short lived fight. As the guard was scolding Sting, a shrill scream rang out above the crowd. Capricorn stood up straight, serching for the source. It was then that he remembered Lucy, whom he was supposed to be watching.

Looking towards where he had saw her last, a large man in a trench coat now stood. In his arms was an unconscious Lucy. Capricorn cursed under his breath at his own stupidity. Telling Sting to stay put, he started towards the kidnapper. As the mysterious man picked up speed, so did Capricorn. The bodyguard weaved through patrons of the festival, closing the gap between them.

Just as the man took a quick glance over his shoulder, a foot came in contact with his cheek, ending him flying forwards. The kidnapper stumbled, falling towards the groud rapidly. In desperation of hitting the cold, unforgiving groun, he used Lucy as a sort of cushion. Others in the crowd aided Capricorn in pulling the offender off of Lucy and knocking him out.

Sting had watched this all unfold with horror written on his features. He ran over, praying for the girls safety. Jude and Layla had also run over after hearing the commotion, were also prayong for her safety. Tears streamed down their faces as they took in the scene.

Though there were no wounds visible on her porclin like skin, there was internal damage. Her ankle twisted at an unnatural angle, and a small dent could be found next to one of her temples.

"What happened?!" Jude asked his servant angrily.

"That piece of trash was trying to kidnap her. If I had not stopped him in time, he would have succeeded. Unfortunetly, he also used her to cushion his fall. We must get her to a hospital immedietly." Capricorn said hurriedly. The family stood and progressed towards the hospital. The crowd, who was watching with concern, parted to ease the family on their travels.

* * *

It was obviousthat Lucy was alright after that ordeal, getting away with only a sprained ankle.(luckily she had no brain damage.) However, Sting never fully recovered. 'It's all your fault that ever happened anyway. If you hadn't gotteninto a stupid fight, that never would have happened. If you had been with her, that scumbag would have never gotten close to her.'

"No, I can't think like that. I can't blame myself. Lucy said I'm not at fault and shouldn't spend my time worrying about her." He muttered to himself. Sting shook those thoughts out of his head and continued to watch over the person most dear to him.

** Done! I tried to make this one longer, and I hope I did well. The festival they were at was modeled after and actual event that happens near my home town, in Philidelphia. It is usually held in a convention center, but I thought the street setting worked better for this story. Again, I have a new poll on my profile, so if you could check it out, it would be much appreciated. Also, if you have any suggestions for this story, just PM me and I'll try to fit them in. Until next time!**


	7. be careful!

**Hello there! I had a half day today, so I thought I'd update. Also, thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! I'm trying to do my best on this story, and the feedback helps show me how I'm doing. Well, on to the story!**

Meanwhile, Levy said something that made Lucy turn a dark red color. "Sooooo... Lucy... I hear that Laxus has a crush on you. Is it true?" She said with a sly smile on her face.

"What?! No! That can't be true! I just met him!" As she talked, the rosy hue on her face deepened.

"Kya! You two would make such a cute couple!" Squealed Lisanna. Just then, a chair flew in the middle of their group, hitting Lucy directly in her face. The momentum of the fast moving object tipped her backwards onto the floor, where she stayed, knocked out cold.

"Lucy!" Sting ran over and fell to his knees next to his twin. He gingerly pulled her head into his lap, stroking her golden locks from her face.

"Oops! Sorry!" A voice said from across the room. Sting looked towards the sourceof the voice. It came from across the room, from a dark haired boy with no shirt on. He walked over, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Sting glared, saying, "What's your name, punk?" He said each word slowly, venom dripping from each sylable he uttered.

"G-gray Fullbuster." The dark haired boy replied nervously.

"Well, Gray Fullbuster, just know this." Sting started. "If you EVER hurt my sister again, you'll have to deal with me. Got it?" He continued harshly. Gray nodded and swallowed nervously.

"Sting, it's alright. I'm fine." Lucy mumbled, coming to. Grimacing at the bright lights, she opened her eyes slowly. After they were fully opened, Gray could swear his heart stopped. She had the most beautiful eyes, and such perfect lips. She looked even more beautiful when she smiled warmly in his direction.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I hope we can get past this incident and become great friends."

"Yea, of course, Lucy. I'm Gray." He smiled just as warmly back at her. Suddenly, a voice yelled, "Fight me, stripper!" The pink haired boy from earlier came rushing over, his oynx eyes focused on the shirtless boy.

"Not now, flamebrain. Can't you see I'm talking to someone?" Gray replied curtly, his eyes not leaving Lucys.

Natsu snorted. "Who would want to talk to you?"

"Look down, idiot." The pinkette looked down to where Lucy was now sitting up. His eyes lit up, and he bent down to her level.

"Oh, hi! My name is Natsu, what's yours?" He said loudly.

As if contrasting him, she answered softly. "Lucy."

"Luigi? What a weird name." He tilted his head to the side with a playful sparkle in his eyes.

"It's LUCY, not Luigi, baka." She said, softly chopping her right hand down on his head.

"OW! LUIGI THAT HURT! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" He clutched his head, rolling around on his back while tears ran down his face. Lucy chuckled at his theatrics, and Natsu took that as a good sign. This girl looked sad, so he wanted to make her smile. His goal being achieved, he turned his attention towards the other blonde present. "Hi, I'm Natsu. Is this your sister? Cause she's really weird."

Sting raised his eyebrows at the question. "Yea, she's my sister. My I'm Sting.". Natsu took one of his hands and shook entergetically with both of his own. Not seeing him as a threat towards Lucy, and more like a stupid dog, Sting turned back towards Lucy, who had started talking to the girls and Gray.

Checking Lucy over one last time for injuries, Sting settled back into his seat to take a nap. 'Natsu seems really dumb, so I don't think he could hurt her even if he really tried. Gray might hurt her again, and I might not be able to control myanger next time. I'll have to watch him very closely.' Sting thought. Just as he threw one last glance at the person most important to him, the bell had rung and class had started.

**So, what do you guys think? Yay? Nay? Please tell me! I think you guys can see now what Sting is always thinking. He wants to make sure that Lucy is as safe as can be, because of the incident in the last chapter. Also, a little Gralu and Nalu in this chapter. Laxus was off on an adventure I think. He'll be in the next chapter, don't worry. Also, I have a poll on my profile, if you could check it out, that would be great. See ya!**


	8. new job!

**Hi guys! I've been watching (more like obsessing over) Yumeiro Patisiere. (It's french, don't make fun of my spelling.) Anyway, sorry for the lateness.**

The bell rang one final time, signaling school was out for the day. Packing up her school bag, Lucy said her goodbyes.

"Bye Natsu, bye Gray! See you guys tomorrow!" She waved to them and they called back cheerfully.

"Bye Luce! See ya tomorrow!" That was from Natsu.

"Bye Lucy." That was from Gray. Lucy walked out into the hallway, joining the sea of students streaming towards the doors. As she stepped outside, she heard her name get called again, this time by Levy.

"Lu-chan! Do you wanna come shopping with Lisanna, Erza, and I? Maybe you can buy something nice to wear for Laxus!" Lucy's face flamed, and she covered Levy's mouth with her hand.

"Levy! Laxus is right over there, he could hear you!" Lucy motioned towards another corner of the schoolyard, where Laxus was standing with his friends. "Also," she continued, "What do you mean, 'buy something nice to wear for Laxus'? I don't like him! I'm not trying to look nice for him! And I'm sorry, I can't come. I have an appointment." She said, beaming proudly at the last part.

"Well... Okay. You'll be missing a fun time Lucy!" Levy said reluctantly.

"Do not worry. I shall buy you a piece of cake from my favorite cafe." Erza said, putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy said her farewells and walked to where Sting was, standing at the gates. He had his bag slung over his shoulder and seemed tobe unaware of the group of girls watching his every move. Lucy sweat dropped. He already has a cult formed around him?! It was only the first day! 'Well,' Lucy thought. 'This was bound to happen.' Shrugging it off, she alerted Sting of her presence by coughing lightly. He turned, and his face lit up.

"Lucy! Are you ready to go? The car's here." She glanced towards the parking lot where a sleek black car stood, waiting for the twins. Some students looked at it weirdly, as if never seeing a car like that before. Others stared whistfully as Sting and Lucy walked up to it, Sting getting in the back and Lucy going up to the drivers side window.

The window rolled down and revealed a muscular black haired man wearing a crisp black suit. "Capricorn, I have to be somewhere today. Do you mind if I just walked there?" Lucy asked, eyes sparkling in hopefulness.

The man nodded, and told her in a deep rumbling voice, "Of course, Miss Lucy. Just call on your phone when you want to be picked up." She smiled and waved as the car rolled away.

She started downk the path from the school, heading into town. It was a gentle decline, lined with beautiful budding sakura trees. Lucy let her mind wander as she admired the trees. What if Levy was right, ankd Laxus really did like her? She blushed and shook her head. That couldn't be true, she just met the guy! But, he did seem to look at her fairly often in class. Lucy had caught him at least 10 times, and that was only in the first half of the day! As she pondered this, she had reached her destination.

It was a small cafe on a busy street in town. A cheerful bell tinkled as she carefully opened the door. She glanced around, and saw no one, not even an employee. Spotting a service bell on the front desk where the cash register sat, she lightly bopped the ringer.

Almost immedietly a green haired woman popped out, not much older than her. Her long hair was back in a french braid, and she wore a classic maid outfit.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked while tying her apron on.

Lucy held up a paper that read 'HELP WANTED'. "Y-yes, I was wondering if I could apply for the job. Myname is Lucy." She bowed low to her senpai.

"Hi Lucy! My name is Biska, and you're hired!" Lucy shot up from her position, taken aback, but glad none the less.

Biska led her to the back room and gave her a uniform. It was a short, black dress with frills and white lace around the edges, and a white apron that tied around her waist. A black cloth choker with white lace on the edges adorned her neck,while a black piece of fabric held back her golden locks. She put the rest of her hair into two low ponytails. She also wore kneelength black socks and black flats.

Biska showed her the kitchen, where the chef, a brown haired man named Max, was icing a cake.

"Max, this is our new employee, Lucy. Lucy, this is Max Alors," Biska introduced the two. Max simply nodded her way while she smiled at him. "Max is the chef here; he makes all of the specialty drinks anddeserts you will serve today."Biska said, motioning for Lucy to follow her.

"Here is your notepad and serving tray. When a customer comes through that door, greet them. This is asit-yourselfkind of place, so you won't have to worry about that. Those tables over there," she pointed towards the area on the right of the door, "Is your main concern. Anyone who sits there will be under your care- unless a customer requests you to serve them." She said the last part with an evil glint in hereyes.

" Who will serve those tables over there?" Lucy pointed towards the opposite side of the shop.

"Ah, that is the area of the other employee, who is late..." Biska said with a frown.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a young, raven haired boy came in, chest heaving as if he had just run a marathon. "Sorry I'm late, Biska," he swallowed, catching his breath.

"That's fine, Gray. Oh yeah! Meet your new co-worker, Lucy!" She presented Lucy as if she were a new piece of furniture, to which Lucy sweat dropped to.

He looked towards where she had motioned, and his heart stopped. There stood the beautiful blonde girl from his class. He waved, greeting her nervously. "It will be a pleasure working with you."

"Likewise."

"Gray! Uniform! Doors open in five minutes!" Biska barked, tapping her imaginary watch. He zoomed into the back room to get dressed.

Biske turned towards Lucy, who looked confused. "Ah, you must be wondering why another guy works here. This shop is meant to appeal to people, so to attrack the female audience, we have a male waiter.A good looking one, at that." She said as Lucy nodded, absorbing the information.

Gray waltzled out of the back room, looking very good in a white shirt with a black vest overtop, andblack pants with polished black dress shoes. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Ok, opening time!" Biska said happily. She flipped the sign on the door to OPEN, and not even twoseconds later, a few high school girls came in, giggling. Lucy and Gray bowed, welcoming them.

They sat themselves in Gray's area, and he spent no time getting over to them.

Lucy sighed and waited patiently for her first customers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laxus and his best friend, Bixlow, were walking through the town.

"I'M SO BORED!" Laxus whined like a child.

"Only boring people get bored." Bixlow joked. (A.N my mom says this to me all the time and it really pushes my buttons, and I think Laxus would get annoyed by it to, so why not!)

Laxus grumbled in protest at the lame attempt for a joke. Glancing down the street, a tiny cafe caught his attention. Why? He had no idea. Laxus drifted towards it, on auto pilot. Bixlow, frowning at this odd behavior, questioned him.

"Laxus? What are you doing?"

" Let's eat there." He pointed towards the little shop. Bixlow, looking at his weirdly, nodded in assent, though rather grudingly.

The duo reached the door and, glancing in the windows, both Laxus and Bxlow understood as to why Laxus was attracted to the little hole in the wall resturant.

Inside stood a beautiful, busty blonde in a maids outfit. Laxus' face flushed as realized who stood before him.

He pushed open the door, exclaiming, "Lucy!"

"Laxus!?"

**I promised you guys I would put Laxus in this chapter, and when I first wrote it he wasn't in it, so sorry if the way I fit him in was crappy. My spring break is soon, so I'll try to update then. Have a fantastical day! I love you all!**


	9. oh great

**Yo, minna! I'm on spring break! Yay! So many exclamation points! On to the story!**

_Where we left off: "Lucy?!"Lax__us?!_

* * *

For a moment, the two just stood there, not saying or doing a thing. Bixlow had moved past Laxus into the shop and was looking uncertainly between the two blondes.

"U-um, Laxus..?" Bixlow started to question when suddenly a gold object Went whizzing past his face, hitting Laxus in his own.

"Oi, blondie, come in or get out. Air conditioning isn't free you know, so I think we would all appriciate it if you stopped wasting our money. Now, close that door!" This all came from the raven haired boy, who was annoyed at how Laxus was ogling HIS Lucy like that.

'His Lucy?'

'Thats right! His Lucy...' Gray thought to himself. That sounded about right to him. So what if he just met her? He wasn't dense about his feeling, like Natsu might be. Gray decided right there that he would do anything to make Lucy his, even if that meant picking a fight with Laxus.

So, on a whim, he had grabbed the bell from the counter, took aim, and let it fly. Quickly coming up with the lie that air conditioning cost money (the AC wasn't even on) and Laxus was wasting it to cover up why he was really angry.

A silence settled over that tiny cafe as Laxus(and everyone besides Gray) processed what exactly happen. When the events clicked together in Laxus' mind, he lunged himself at Gray.

"You little ice prick! I knew you were trouble, just like that damn fire idiot!" He put Gray in a headlock.

"Well, I just didn't want you looking at L- I mean wasting the shops money! Air conditioning is expensive!" Gray smashed his foot into Laxus' own, thinking it would get him out of the uncomfortable position he was in. Unfortunately, this only spurred Laxus to tighten his hold.

"Oh, so that's what this is about! You just didn't want me to look at Lucy, did you?! You think you have a chance with her, don't you? Well, guess what Gray? I swear to you that she'll be mine! So you shouldn't be the one staring at MY Lucy, got it?" Laxus wispered this into Grays ear, for he did not wish Lucy to know of his feelings, not yet.

"Laxus Dreyar! You put him down right this minute! Or do you want me to ignore you for the rest of your life?!" Lucy's method of persuasion worked very effectively, and Laxus dropped Gray as soon as the words left her mouth.

Gray scrambled up from the floor, exclaimimg, "Yea, you tell him, Lucy!".

"Gray... who was the one who instigated this whole ordeal?" An aura of pure anger enveloped the usually sweet blonde.

"B-b-but the... air conditioning!" Gray visibly shrunk under her glare. Just as she was about to speak, Biska beat her to it.

"W-well... that was... interesting," She clapped her hands. "Well, back to work, Lucy, Gray. I was going to punish you, but I think Lucy can handle that." Lucy shook her head and replaced the glare on her face with a smile. Gray, however, frowned as his face drained of blood.

Bixlow meanwhile was trying to get Laxus calmed down so he would not murder the brunette.

"Laxus, c'mon man. Do you really want to loose it in front of that chick? " Laxus tilted his head in question. "Aw, don't play dumb. I can see how you were looking at her."

"Right. C'mon,lets grab a table." Throwing one last glare at Gray and one last longing look at Lucy, Laxus lead his best friend to the very far right area of the cafe- Lucy's domain.

They settled into a table, murmuring softly about who knows what. Lucy took a moment to compose herself before walking over, straitining he dress and hairpiece, which had come loose in her little fit.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" She bowed low, giving the boys an unintentional view of her cleavage. Blood spurted from their noses, making quite a mess on the table. This caused Lucy to freak out, and become flustered. She fumbled with her serving tray and notepad, unfortunetly dropping both at her feet. This caused her to lean down again, giving the boys another unintentional view of her chest.

Two minutes later, the three composed themselves in their own ways, the boys cleaning up the blood, Lucy making sure to have her pen poised over the notepad.

"W-well, could I get a water and a strawberry shortcake please?" Bixlow asked. Lucy nodded and scribbled something down on her pad. Finishing, she brought her gaze towards Laxus.

He looked up from his menu to her face. She had the cutest face, and the most beautiful eyes. Unable to restrain himself, he kept staring into her honey brown eyes. She sweatdropped, throwing a questioning look towards Bixlow. He cleared his throat, hoping to get Laxus' attention. When this did not work, he kicked his best friend under the table- hard.

Laxus, becoming aware of how he was staring, blushed hard. "A water and a chocolate cheesecake please." He mumbled quietly, handing her his menu.

"Right away, gentlemen." Lucy walked towards the kitchen, giving Max the order.

'Okay, so I think we can all see that both Gray and Laxus like me.' She thought to herself. 'Great, this is bound to turn out well.'

* * *

**Lol Lucy you are so right. So what do you guys think? R and R please!**


	10. the idea

**Yo! I had a really busy weekend, so the update is late. I know (not really, more like hoping) that you guys were anticipating this chapter, so here it is. Enjoy!**

**_Where we left off:_**

**_'So I think we can all see that both Laxus and Gray like me,' Lucy thought to herself. 'Great, this is bound to turn out_**** well.'**

* * *

Lucy woke to the sound of birds chirping playfully outside her windows. She rose from her sea of sheets and blankets, stretching her limbs.

It was the weekend, a Saturday to be precise. The gang, meaning Lucy, Sting, and their new friends, had planned to go to an amusement park that day.

"Lucy-hime! Wake up my love!" Face palming, she heard the scream coming from outside her door. It was her eccentric body guard, Loke. The door burst open, and low and behold, the ginger haired guard stood beneath the door frame.

"Lucy! It's nine on the dot! You have to get ready for your little playdate with your friends!" Her mother stood behind Loke. "And _Laxus _especially."

Lucy blushed madly, shooting out of bed. "Mother! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Yes, my lady! What Lucy said! You know that we will be together forever!" Loke launched himself at Lucy, burying his face in her chest, causing her to blush.

"L-loke!" She shoved him from her person, but that did not deter him, for he just launched himself back at her. Lucy sighed, knowing she couldn't win against his playboy ways.

"Anyway honey, you should get dressed. Oh! Let me help you! I'll pick out an outfit for you!" Without waiting for an awswer, Layla ran into Lucy's closet, quickly being engulfed by all of the clothing.

"Mama?" Lucy yelled, fearing her mothers safety. She knew how easy it was to get lost in that closet, it had happened to her multiple times.

"It's ok! I'm ok! Don't worry! And I found a perfect outfit for you honey. Here, put it on." Layla shoved a pair of shorts and a t-shirt into her arms.

"Well, alright, but he has to get out first!" She pointed to Loke.

"But I-"

"No buts, Loke. Now, out! Just yell when you're done, darling!" Her mother pushed an unwilling Loke out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

An hour later, Sting and Lucy stood in front of a pair of large guiled gates. They were infront of an amusment park named Vermilion Gardens. The twins were supposed to meet the gang for a day of fun in the park.

Sting tapped his foot, angry that he had to hang out with these losers. He only tagged along for Lucy's sake- and to make sure none of the guys laid their filthy mitts on her. She was his precious younger sister, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Sting was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, black Vans, and a baby blue t-shirt that showed off his muscular chest. He also had on a pair of gray Raybans with mirrored lenses.

Lucy wore a pair of blue jean shorts, tan sandles, and a baby blue t-shirt. Her mother insisted that she wore a pair of gray Raybans so that she and Sting matched. A leather purse with one strap went around her shoulder, and it held her phone, money, gum, and her house keys.

Glancing around the unfamiliar landscape, they walked through the gates for a day of fun.

"Lucy! Sting! Over here!" A cheery voice called from infront of a souvenir shop. The twins ran towards Erza and Mira, who were waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Lucy gave both girls a big hug, and Sting stood motionless, eyeing the keyrings inside the shop.

The keyrings were nothing special, just cheap plastic gold colored keys. Sting glanced at his sister. Her eyes flitted from time to time inbetween the girls and the keys. He could se the want for the things in her eyes, and an idea struck him. Those would be perfect for her birthday! They were turning 18 in 3 weeks, but he had not gotten her a present yet.

But would just that be alright? 'Whatever,' he thought. 'I'll just get her some candy, she does have a really big sweet tooth.' He smiled at his idea and, making sure she wasn't looking stepped into the shop.

The keys were hanging on hooks, and upon closer inspection, Sing could see each had an induvidual design.

For example, one of the golden keys had a vase shaped handle, and a strange symbol. Sting, puzzled, waved anemployee over.

"Yes sir? How may I assist you?" The clerk asked. Sting did not speak, but pointed to the keys and gave a questioninglook.

"Oh! You're probably wondering what these are. Well, each key represents a different zodiac sign. See, this one," He grabbed the vase handled one of the hook. " Represents Aquarius, and thats what the little symbol means." The mancontinued to ramble about the different keys, but Stings mind wandered.

These were perfect. For as long as he could remember, Lucy had been immensely interested in astrology and theZodiacs. Grinning, he grabbed one of each key, inturrupting the mans speech.

"Alright, I'll take one of each."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Personaly, I'm not very proud of this chapter. Mostly, it was just a filler so you guys would have something to read. Now, unfortunetly, I have testing this whole week, so I won't be able to update at all.**

**Please give me feedback and tell me what I'm doing wrong please! Also, do you guys want a love interest for Sting? Bye! I love you all!**


	11. amusement park drama

**Testing is over, at least until next week. Seriously, school is just dragging on by this time. UGH I HATE IT. Ok, enough ranting. Onto the story!**

* * *

**_Last time: " These were perfect. For as long as he could remember, Lucy had been immensely interested in astrology and the zodiacs. Grinning, he interrupted the mans speech._  
**

**_"Alright, I'll take one of each."_**

* * *

The salesman smiled, and started wrapping them up in a small box. He glanced to Stings face, who was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Are these for someone special?" The man asked Sting.

"Yeah. You see that blonde outside the window?" He pointed out the front windows of the store towards Lucy. "Well, shes my twin sister, and my other half. I don't think I could live without her." The clerk smiled and handed the box to Sting, thanking him for his service.

Sting grinned to him self and whistled a merry tune on his way out of the store. He was happy as could be, and nothing could ruin that mood right now.

'It's official,' he thought to himself. 'I'm the best brother ever.'

"Sting! Over here!" Lucy was waving to him from the fountain sitting in the middle of the plaza. She, Levy, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, and Laxus were situated, the latter and Gray too close to Lucy for his liking. You know that happy mood he was in? Well, seeing those two assholes faces just crushed it like a bug.

He jogged over to the group, glaring daggers at Laxus and Gray. Gray cringed, but did not break him gaze from the blonde, while Laxus stood steady as a rock with his eyes on Lucy, not even noticing the deathly glare he was getting at the moment.

'Is that bastard inching closer to her? The nerve!' Indeed, Laxus was leaning over Lucy's shoulder to look at the map spread out before them.

As Sting drew closer to the group, Lucy turned her attention away from the map to the object in Stings hand, which was making a clinking noise that sounded like... keys?

"Whats that?" She asked her twin, curiosity displayed on her face.

"Nothing." He answered. She knew he was lying, but did not pursue the topic further.

"Alright listen up everyone!" Erza barked. "This," she pointed to a spot on the map, "is where the waterpark is. We'll be heading there first, got it? Now lets go!" The teens whooped and headed off into the direction of the waterpark.

Smiling deviously, Lucy slowly inched herself closer to the front of the group, looking behind her before taking off, exclaiming, "I'm gonna be the first one there!"

"Lucy!" Laxus, Sting, and Gray yelled, running after her.

"No Luce! I wanna be the first one there!" Natsu screamed, also taking off after the blonde.

"You idiots! Get back here!" Erza bellowed. She sprinted after the group, Levy and Lisanna trailing behind her.

Lucy glanced behind her, gasping at what she saw. Laxus and Sting were hot on her trail, Gray and Natsu not far behing her, then came a nightmarish looking Erza, and a less than willing to run Levy and Lisanna.

'Well,' Lucy thought, ' We must look like a bunch of hooligans!' She laughed out loud as the changing rooms came into view, thinking her victory was assured. Unfortunetly for her, that was not the case.

Laxus picked up his speed and got close to Lucy just in the nick of time, sweeping her up off the ground into his arms. He laughed as he put the light girl over his shoulder, her tiny fists hitting his back.

"You prick! Get your hands off her!" Sting ran full force at Laxus, punching him in the gut. The large blonde man grunted, and his grip around Lucy's waist tightened, so he would not drop her.

"What was that, bastard? I could have dropped Lucy because of you!" Laxus said after he recovered.

Sting's face went slack, the color draining from it. "Oh shit... Lucy..."

"Yeah, you should feel bad, you little as-"

"Laxus." A cold voice inturrupted their fight. "Put. Me. Down." The voice belonged to the petite blonde in his arms. When he did not immediately get the message, she began digging her nails into his back.

He yelped and put her down quickly. His eyes met hers, and he blanched. Her normally cheery hazel eyes had turned a stormy gray color, and were cold and unforgiving.

"U-uh, Lucy?" Laxus shrank back, fearful. He had never seen the girl likethis, so he didn't know what to expect.

"Laxus... what were you about to say to my brother?"

"U-uh, w-well, I was a-about to-" He was cut off.

"Just because he punched you, you have NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS TO HIM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S DONE FOR ME MY WHOLE LIFE!" She lowered her hangs so that her eyes were covered. "You baka... just when I started to like you..."

"Lucy, I-" Laxus started, but stopped when Lucy stormed past him into the changing rooms.

At this point, the whole group had caught up and had heard Lucys outburst. Erza, Levy, and Lisanna ran after lucy, glarring at Laxus as they passed him.

Gray glanced uncertainly between Laxus and Sting, who had been sitting quietly.

"Laxus you idiot! You made Lucy cry! I'll kill ya!" Natsu growled, but Gray caught him by the ear.

"Later, Flamebrain, then we can both whail on him. But right now, they have some things to work out." Gray murmured, dragging a kicking Natsu off towards the changing rooms. Laxus stared after them, hiss face blank.

"She's right you know." Sting spoke suddenly. Laxus gave him a questioning look.

"Wha-"

"You have know idea how hard her life has been. But I do. I was there for her whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on, or someone to protect her."

Laxus was speechless, and Sting took this as a sign to continue.

"When we were youner..." and he unravled the tale of Lucy's hardships, everything that had changed her into what she is.

When he finished his tale, he stood to go. ""Oh, one last thing."

Laxus looked into his eyes, sorrow filling them.

"How do I say this... oh, right. You have royally fucked up your chances with my sister. Nice job."

**Wow, this just kinda came out on its own, I mean, I didn't plan to make such an intense scene. Sorry about the language, but there will probably be lots more where that cam from. **


	12. Sticks and stones may break my bones

**What's up my loyal readers? HHere's another chapter of St Fairy Tail!**

_**Last time: "How do I say this... oh, right. You have royally fucked up your chances with my sister. Nice job."**_

* * *

Laxus sat there, a blank look on his face. Sting was right. Any slim chance he had with the busty blonde was now gone. He was startled out of his reviere by none other than Gray, his supposed 'love rival'. Each boy knew that they were both going after Lucy, yet had not fought yet, luckily.

"What do you want? Shouldn't You be off comforting your future girlfriend, Lucy? Seeing as how I have no chance with her now." He muttered unhapily, a single tear sliding down his face.

He had never felt such strong beings toward another person before and didn't realize how hard it would be to control them.

Gray stood there awkwardly, switching his weight between his feet. "W-well, I just... wanted to make sure that you were, I don't know, ok?"

Laxus growled much like a primordial beast. "Do you think I'm ok, icebrain?! I don't know how I could have messed up like that?! How was I supposed to know that Lucy had the hardest childhood ever, and Sting basically saved her from ending her own life?! How could I... I..."

"Uh, Laxus?" Laxus had stood up, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"That's it! I'll just have to appologize, and explain to her! Thanks Gray!" He thumped the shorter boy on the back, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Laxus, that's great that you know what to do, but let me tell you this." Gray's face hardened as he drew himself up to his full height, though he was still a foot shorter than Laxus. "I will not stop fighting for her. And I swear, if you hurt her again, I will personally kick you out of Mongolia, no Fiore before you make her cry again. Got it?"

Seeing Laxus nod slightly, Gray stalked back the the changing rooms, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"You will be mine. I won't mess up again, I won't make you cry." Laxus also walked to the changing rooms, a plan already forming in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was having a breakdown in the girls changing room. She couldn't believe that just happened, or what she had said. First of all, Laxus had only said something, and her mother had always said, "sticks and stones may my bones but words will never hurt me." Also, Sting had started it. Laxus had just been flirting with her, or at least she hoped that was what he'd been doing. She blushed at the memory of his arms encircled around her tiny waist, bringing her closer to him than she had ever been before.

Secondly, she admitted that she had started to like him! She had been hiding it so well, too. She sighed again, running her hand through her hair. He probably hates me now. He probably thinks I hate him. Well, she was giving off that kind of vibe, and the things she said!

Then again, considering all that Sting had done for her, even when he didn't need to, she felt pretty endebted to him. He was her brother, and she loved him through and through, but she had to admit, he was kinda dumb. What if when he had punched Laxus, Laxus didn't have enough sense to hold her tighter? she would have fallen onto the cold, hard unforgiving ground.

"Lucy?"

"Lu-chan!"

Three things came ringing through the small space.

"Guys..." Lucy said as her friends came into view. "What have I done?" Tears welled in her eyes, Levy rushing over to wipe the tears from her cheeks and offer comfort.

"Shhh... Lu, you haven't done anything wrong. Now, dry those eyes, and lets go have a fun day. And don't worry, Erza will protect you from big bad Laxus. Right, Erza?" Levy chirped.

"Exactly. I will protect you till the end of time Lucy, for you are my friend. Now, as Levy said, let us go enjoy ourselves!"

Lucy giggled. They always knew what to say. "You're right, girls. Thank you. Now, I wanna show you guys my bathing suit, it's really cute!"

"One last thing, Lu,... did you say outside that you liked Laxus? Since when?" Levy smiled wickedly.

"Oh? Did she really say that, Levy? Well, I have to say, I'm not that surprised. It was pretty obvious that she liked eiither Gray or Laxus." Lisanna joined in on poking fun at their friend, Erza nodding in agreement.

"Oh, stop it, guys. Lets just get changed." The blonde said, trying to change the subject.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Fullbuster."

"WHAT?!"

"Well,I just thought, since you and Laxus aren't on speaking terms right now, Gray would make a move. It's only logical." Erza shrugged her shoulders, stripping down to her birthday suit.

"Whatever, you guys are so mean."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, both the boys and the girls were ready to explore and exploit all the park had to offer. When Lucysaid her suit was sexy, she wasn't kidding. Her bikini was a light cold color, with small strings holding it together. Stings suit was also a light gold color, curtorsy of his mother, who, again, wanted the twins to match.

Similarily, Erza was clad in a plain black bikini, Lisanna in a light pink bikini, and Levy had on a light orange one peice. Laxus was in a pair of purple tank shorts with yellow lightning bolts dotting the landscape of fabric. His eyes were fixedsolely on Lucy, never wavering or blinking.

Gray had on dark blue trunks, and he too had been staring unashamed at Lucy. Natsu had on bright red trunks and wasmore focused on the different kinds of food offered at the park than the beautiful girls presented to him.

Erza had been overseeing the group, and was worried. Laxus and Gray had their eyes glued to Lucy, and Lucy seemedvery uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting, as it was perverted attention.

Stings eyes were glued on Laxus and Gray, although he wasn't admiring them. No, a fire was burning in his golden eyes,and he was livid. His anger was quite evident when he put Lucy behind him, protecting her from the lewd stares oftheir classmates.

Natsu had been drooling at the food stands sprinkled throughout the park, and Lisanna had been drooling at the pinkhaired boy. Levy had brought a book with her and had plopped down in the middle of the walkway, engrossed in thestory, occaisionally glancing up and laughing at her friends antics.

Well, Erza thought dryly, this will be an interesting day.

**The reason I had them go to an amusement park is because my class trip is to an amusment park, ad it's this Saturday, so I guess I'm just really excited. If you have any suggestions for this story, just tell me in the reviews. **


	13. I choose you!

I** have no life, so I thought, might as well update!**

**Also, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

_**Last time: Well, Erza thought dryly, this will be an interesting day.**_

* * *

"Food! Oh, lets get some of that, please?" Natsu sat at Lucy's feet like a dog, begging the blonde the buy him food.

"No, Natsu! You shouldn't eat right before, swimming, you'll get cramps. Now, come on, I wanna go on that water slide!" She pointed towards a slide that made many tight twist and turns, and seated two people in a tube.

"But, transportation I can't go on that!" His face had already become green at the thought of going on the ride. Lucy puffed out her cheeks, annoyed with the teen.

"Oh, you're no fun! Fine, I'll just ask Erza, or maybe Levy or Lisanna!" She turned, trying to spot her friends. unfortunately, all of her girlfriends seemed occupied. Erza had found an old friend, a large man with dark skin and a mop of brown hair. Lucy wasn't entirely sure, but she thought his name was Simon.

Lisanna and Levy were a different story. Levy was still completely engrossed in her book, still hunkered down in the middle of the walkway, causing some trouble for the passersby. Lisanna had found some new friends, though they weren't the kind of friends Lucy would have expected. A small bird and rabbit were the albino girls companions, and didn't know, and frankly, didn't want to know, how they got into the park.

"Fine, then I'll just ask..." Oh, that's right, she couldn't ask Sting, for he was also a mess when it came to transportation, although if you asked Lucy, rides weren't transportation.

Her choices narrowed, her eyes skimmed over the last two people who would go on rides with her: Gray and Laxus. She sighed.

Sauntering over to the duo, she rolled her eyes at how their gazes were locked on her the whole time. "U-um, hey, guys. Would one of you like to go on the rides with me?"

" I will" Both shot up, glaring at the other. "Hey, don't copy me! You bastard! I'm going on the ride with Lucy!" They said in perfect unison.

Lucy sighed once more, rubbing her temples. "Listen, you can both come, just don't fight, alright? And don't try anything funny." She gave them a small glare, getting her point across.

"Y-yes ma'am." The two said, comically sweat dropping. Lucy started her way towards the ride, glancing behind her to see if the two were following her, which of course, they were.

* * *

As they reached the front of the line, they trio had a decision to make.

"Ok, which two of us are going first?" Lucy questioned.

"I will!" Gray volunteered, stepping up beside Lucy. Laxus mearly grumbled unhappily, not wanting to cause trouble for Lucy.

"Please have the bigger of the two passengers sit in the back of the tube, the smaller in the front. Please keep all body parts inside the ride at all times, and have fun." The worker said monotonously, pushing the tube into the water with his foot. He glanced up to make sure they were seated correctly, then let go, though not before checking Lucy out.

As the tube began to descend, Lucy's smiled more and more. She loved this, the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Gray was happy for a totally different reason. That reason being that the love of his life was in between his legs, resting comfortably against his crotch. That, and he could be close to her, and witness the joy on her face.

As he was enjoying the simple things, Gray was not paying attention to his surroundings.

Then, came the drop.

**How about that? I left you at a literal cliffhanger. You're welcome.**


	14. Big mistake

**Oh God, I know its been forever since I updated, and most of you are probably frothing at the mouth, so don't kill me because here's an update! Don't hate me, please.**

* * *

**Gray opened his mouth and let out an ear piercing scream. He gripped the handles of the tube tightly, making his knuckles go white.**

In total contrast to him, Lucy laughed with delight and threw her hands in the air, totally care free. Each drop was bigger than the last, giving Lucy an awesome adrenaline rush.

Finally, after many sharp turns and ear-splitting screams (courtesy of Gray, of course.) The teens came to a gentle stop in a pool below the slide. They paddled to the side, where an attendant helped them out.

" That was amazing!" Lucy chirped happily.

"That was horrible!" Gray moaned, while tossing his cookies in the nearest trashcan.

"Oh? Who would've thought Gray would be the weak one? Does that me I'm stronger than you? Oh, heck yea! I'm stronger than Gray!" Lucy gloated, skipping happily.

"No, you're not stronger than me, I just don't like to put my life in danger for the fun of it!" He snapped.

"You could've just said no."

"What?"

"You could've just said no to coming on the ride with me. Or did you want tobe close to me so badly that you would endure it?"

Lucy knew the answer to this, of course, but the red hue on Gray's face and his silence furthered her suspicions.

She mearly shrugged it off, and, dragging Gray behind her, walked back to Laxus.

"My turn, stripper! Let's go, Lucy!" Laxus grabbed her hand, and they went towards the ride, leaving Gray in the dust.

* * *

"This is gonna be great!" Laxus was pumped, he was all for these kind of rides.

"Yeah! It's awesome! You're gonna love it!"

They got to the front and excitedly sat in the tube,, Laxus in back and Lucy in front.

They pushed off, gaining soeed as they came to the first drop. Laxus could hear the blodd in his ears, and the rushing of the water. He lived for these thrills.

Alright, he'd admit it. He was kind of a thrill seeker. But hey, so was Lucy.

They screamed in delight, not bothering to hold onto the float as directed.

As their momentum slowed, Laxus wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist.

"That," he caught his breath. " Was awesome."

"I hope there are more rides like this!" She hopped out of the float, and had an idea.

"Laxus, I dropped my braclet somewhere in the water. Can you find it?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah, sure." He dropped his head and scanned the bottom, letting his shoulders relax. It was now or never.

Lucy jumped and pushed downwards on his shoulders, effectively dunking him under the water. She giggled, but stopped short.

Laxus rose from the water with murder intent. "Oh, you are so gonna get it now." He lunged, making a swipe at the girl.

She shrieked playfully, stumbling out of the pool.

"Only if you catch me!" She stuck her tounge out and made the L sign for 'LOSER' on her forhead, then scampered off.

Laxus chuckled venomously. She may be darn cute, but she had just made a big mistake.

"You don't know what you just got yourself into, Heartfilia."

* * *

**So, how was that? I wrote this at eleven at night, so don't judge. I kinda based Gray's fear off my own in this. I am TERRIFIED of heights, so much so that I can't even stop shaking when I 'm up high. Oh well, it happens.**


	15. Aw, C'mon!

**Hey guys/gals! Do you ever get in those moods where you're just super happy for no reason? I'm in one, so I decided to update this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her breathing was labored as she sprinted through the crowds, looking for refuge. She ducked into the closest bathroom, and mopped the sweat-or was that water?- off her brow.

As her breathing slowed, she peeked out the door, trying in vain to find her pursuer.

'He's purposely hiding himself, isn't he? He wants me to feel safe, and then when I do, he'll pop out and grab me. Clever bastard.' She thought to herself.

She took a tentative step outside, then another, then one more after that, and when she was fully out, she bolted.

'I know, I'll find Erza! She'll help me! Oh, nevermind, she was with her friend last time I saw her, and looked pretty preoccupied. I'll just have to do this on my own. That's alright, I can take care of myself.'

And so, she skipped off to find a hiding place, new confidence coursing through her.

'This will be a piece of cake.'

* * *

He chuckled. He had been following her silently for five minutes, enjoying her struggle. Running was no big deal, he was on the baseball team, of course. And not to mention the football team.

Grinning to himself, he watched as Lucy, totally exhausted, sought shelter in a bathroom. She stayed in there for several minutes, which gave Laxus time to think about nothing.

He wasn't going to be your 'typical boy in love'. He wasn't going to think about how 'her haired shined golden in the sun' or some crap like that. Lucy had a good personality, and was drop dead gorgeous.

'I bet shes never had a real boyfriend. Well, I can be her first.' His musings were cut short when he saw her creeping out of the bathroom.

She checked her surroundings, which she deemed safe, and took a step out. Then two more. She darted into the crowds, and Laxus took chase.

* * *

He wondered how long he should wait before scaring her. She had found a hiding place of sorts, and seemed content, for the time being.

Laxus had almost blown his cover when he walked past the wave pool, where she was currently sitting on the outskirts of.

"Oh shit!" He dived behind a basket of life jackets, waiting before looking again. She didn't seem alarmed thank God.

'Now is as good a time as any.' He decided. Standing and stretching, he snuck quietly up behind her, and whispered in her ear, "Miss me?"

He saw her visibly shiver, then stiffen, as if someone had shot her.

Slowly turning, her eyes as wide as headlights, her fears were confirmed.

'Aw, crap.' She thought bitterly, before hands snaked around her waist and lifted her in the air.

"As punishment for dunking me, you should give me a kiss. But, since it will probably be your first, I'll be a good boy. and wait. So, why don't we take a swim?" He has her firmly in his grasp, enjoying the feeling of her body squirming against his own.

"Wait, Laxus! The water's gonna be cold! Don't make me go in! I'll- I'll kiss you instead!" She sputtered in her frenzied state.

Stopping just short of the water, Laxus' smile grew. "Really? You'd kiss me?"

Lucy nodded, eyeing the water while whimpering.

"Well, alright." He set her down, and she turned to face him. "Alright bend down so I can get this over with."

Laxus pouted. " Aw, am I that revolting to you?"

"No- its just- no stop! Don't put words in my mouth." He grinned.

She puckered he lips, but instead of going for his, she went for his cheek. He anticipated this, of course, and quickly turned his head so that their lips met.

It was just a touch of their lips, nothing special, but both would swear later that actual sparks flew.

Surprised, Lucy's eyes snapped open, but didn't break the contact. Eventually, she settled into the kiss.

Laxus was on cloud nine. He was kissing Lucy! Hoping to take it to the next level, he nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complied, although hesitantly, and moaned softly as he thrust his tounge in her mouth and dominated it.

Only seconds later, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"You're a good kisser, Heartfilia." Laxus said, grinning for all he was worth.

"You're not to bad yourself, Dreyar." She replied, making his grin grow.

"However, that wasn't my first," she continued, as his smile lessened some.

"Who?" He questioned, intent to beat him to a pulp.

"Rouge Cheyney, eighth grade. Now there was a good kisser."

"Aw c'mon!"

* * *

**Woah, PDA much, Laxus, Lucy? Review your thoughts! Peace!**


End file.
